No. 13
]]}} ''Daizenshū 6, page 100 |epithet = |eng = |group =Android |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Android |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = No. 14 No. 15 |previous partner = |headquarters = |previous headquarters = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 10 |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 |family = |techniques = * Abyss Impact * Flight * Full-Power S.S. Deadly Bomber * Grapple Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * S.S. Deadly Bomber |tool = *Infinite Energy Reactor }} is an Android created by Dr. Gero, a scientist in the Red Ribbon Army, and was the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans. Similarly to many Androids before and after, No. 13 was created for the purpose of exacting his revenge on Son Gokū. Ultimately, No. 13 met his end at the hands of the very man he was created to destroy. Background Personality No. 13 showed the most personality from all of his allies, he unlike the rest showed to ability to autonomous show more personality, rather than having Gero's supercomputer act for him with commands. No. 13 was ruthless and sadistic in his approach of his prime objective to kill Son Gokū. No. 13 showed the same level as ruthlessness to anyone who would impede on his goals. In his heightened form, No. 13 becomes as silent as No. 14 and No. 15, no longer speaking. Appearance Abilities Despite the fact that his designation indications he's a relatively early model compared to the No. 16, 17, and 18, No. 13 proved to be a very powerful Android creation. He showed multiple times that he was able to fight on par with both base form and Super Saiyan Gokū. As an Android, his ki cannot be sensed, and he uses artificially created ki as opposed to living ki to utilize techniques. Like other Androids, No. 13 has a scanner built in that allows him to analyze the abilities and weaknesses of enemies. As he is an Android, No. 13 has shown that he does not need to breathe, unique because of his artificial body, and he is waterproof, fighting Son Gokū underwater without being encumbered by the watery surroundings or a need for oxygen. After powering up to his super form, No. 13 easily overpowers Son Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo (the former three as Super Saiyans), and can withstand their attacks. Thanks to his adamantine armor, it had caused Trunks' sword to shatter upon impact. Ki Usage Merged Android No. 13 He achieved this form after the deaths of No. 14 and 15, their parts (Dr. Gero's fail-safe device) infused into him which causes him to undergo a massive transformation. His power skyrockets, and was able to overpower the Dragon Team. Biography Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Trivia *No. 13's dialogue was censored in the original FUNimation version, as he spoke more crassly in the uncut FUNimation dub. *While having the most personality between Nos. 14, 15, and himself, No. 13 had no defining personal characteristics in the original Japanese. The FUNimation dub would give him a redneck demeanor to match his appearance. *In Chapter 350, No. 18 states that Gero disposed of all the Androids he created up through No. 15. Quotes References Category:Movie-only Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains